


Memories of Home

by meyari



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Angst, Comment Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-02
Updated: 2011-04-02
Packaged: 2017-10-17 11:47:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/176541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meyari/pseuds/meyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the following Comment Fic prompt: DC, Jason Todd, he's lived all over Gotham, but the Manor's truly his home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Home

"So you going home for the holidays?"

"Nah, man. That's too much of a pain. Gonna stay here and just chill. Family's way too much of a pain to go all the way home, you know?"

Jason didn't let himself respond to the overheard conversation as he stalked down the street towards his latest target's safe house. They had nothing to do with his plans. Their conversation was only another of those overheard bits of normalcy that Jason scorned. Yet the snippet of conversation lingered in his mind as he waited for his chance to take his target out.

Home.

He'd lived all over Gotham, but the Manor was the only place that was truly home in Jason's mind. The crappy little apartments he'd shared with his parents had never felt like home. Between his mom's drinking and his dad's beatings, Jason had never spent much time there. Once he was on the streets 'home' was a concept that applied to everyone else, not to him.

When Bruce took him in the Manor had seemed as alien as if he'd suddenly moved to the moon. It was safe. He didn't have to worry about food or water or… anything really. The really weird part had been how he was always welcome. Didn't matter what sort of stupid mistake he'd made, he was always welcome. Alfred would smile at him and ask if he wanted coffee or a scone. Bruce would nod, his lips quirking in that tiny smile that was almost a smile. Even Dickie boy had seemed glad to see Jason, despite the fact that Jason was his replacement.

That had changed after he'd returned. He wasn't welcome at the Manor anymore. The few times he'd gone up Alfred had gone stiff and wary as soon as he saw Jason. Bruce glowered. The fucking kid had gone pale and wary, staring at Jason with those creepy stalker eyes of his. Even Dick had looked at him like he was afraid.

Jason shrugged the memories off. His target had just appeared on the street. Home or not home, Jason had a job to do and he'd be damned if he'd fail.


End file.
